Szalabárt
Hečipiren szalabártak. A ačåm adj middle, central; postp + dat between ačåmmåtérpórt n'' international airport '''agt' num twenty Angolhǻzna n'' English '''azár' adj white Á árab adj back; postp + dat behind árabir n'' anus 'árabirtőrk''' n'' anal sex Å 'å''' n'' water 'åjám''' adv very (comes after the word it modifies) åpá n'' river Ǻ 'ǻta''' num eight ǻtata num eighth B Balatonisztan n'' Hungary '''batm̋' v'' to exist '''benči' adj high; postp + dat above bér v'' to be right '''bla' /ič/ pt and (links two nouns) bol v'' to do '''buk' n'' fish '''bukjósz' n'' fisher '''bukm̋' n'' fishery '''busz' n'' bus '''buszszervisz' n'' bus service '''bűki' adj sad bűkil v'' to sadden, to sadify C '''calóp' n'' chief, mayor '''cm̋' adj other cm̋hál n'' other side Č 'čeč''' n'' mother 'čekji''' num thirty čendi n'' east 'čis''' adv only, just D dá adv why dálag adj happy djórom adj drunk djóromjósz n'' drunkard '''dolorók' n'' forest '''dor' n'' tree '''dörszilják' /dörsziják/ num fifty E ej num one ejta num first É ép adj red érpórt n'' airport F '''farán' v'' to walk '''fecm̋' v'' to want, to desire '''fursza' adj strange, weird fűksuc v'' to patronize '''fűr' num four fűragt num eighty fűrta num fourth G gara n'' village '''gatól' adj round; postp + dat around gjåflűp v'' to speak (a dialect) '''gjåva' intj a swear word (may be preceded by a noun in the dative case, e.g. ''száminan gjåva "fuck thieves") '''gjösz' adv never H hál n'' side '''hárm̏' num three hárm̏čekji num ninety hárm̏ta num third hǻsz n'' tongue '''hǻzna' n'' language '''hész' num seven hészta num seventh hésztíu num seventy hósz v'' to speak '''hószkun' v'' to pronounce '''hószkunir' n'' pronunciation I '''imǻp' n'' parent '''inkik' n'' child '''intöszir' n'' sibling Í 'í''' adj purple ík v'' to use 'ít''' v'' to drink 'ítösz''' adj drunk J já intj yes jelcisz n'' south '''jó' adj bad jójop adj high K kánasit n'' nuclear family '''kåszm̋' v'' to sleep '''kéjc' num nine kéjcta num ninth kílsz n'' net '''kílszitm̏' n'' Internet '''km̏őr' n'' stone '''km̏őrk' adj strong km̋ v'' to be needed '''knolk' adj hard körüsz adj black kővű adj low; postp + dat under Kővűsztan n'' the Netherlands L '''leftiszt' v'' to vomit '''lett' adv here lélep adj low lipm̋ v'' to know '''lott' adv there M más adj green måt n'' country '''måtcalóp' n'' government '''me' pron you mejés adj front; postp + dat in front of müsztüző adj grey müsztüzőjósz n'' alien M̏ '''m̏gja' n'' mushroom M̋ '''m̋szi' intj goodbye m̋lek n'' milk N '''någon' n'' west '''nehus' adv nothing nehus num zero nem intj no; adv not nerév adv often nér adj thick nól adj good O oftvek n'' fruit '''Otomán' n'' Turk '''Otománisztan' n'' Turkey Ó 'óna''' num forty Ö ösm̋ v'' to eat 'öt''' num five öta num fifth Ő őlko n'' number 'őlkohol''' n'' prime number 'ős''' n'' goat 'ősazök''' n'' goat herding 'ősam̋lek''' n'' goat milk 'ősjósz''' n'' goat keeper 'őszol''' n'' brother P '''pász' n'' bear '''pekuj' n'' money '''pölöt' v'' to complain '''pölötjósz' n'' annoying person '''pőrn' intj though pup n'' house '''pupjósz' n'' resident, inhabitant '''pupjószőlko' n'' number of inhabitants, population R '''rǻr' n'' shamanist, priest '''rende' adv always rósza adj pink rőlrők n'' sister '''rőt' v'' to say S '''sa' n'' bird '''saitm̏' n'' aeroplane '''sábak' n'' daughter '''sévik' v'' to see '''sör' n'' grass '''sünder' v'' to understand Sz '''szalabárt' n'' dictionary '''szalámi' n'' 1. theft; 2. salami '''szabárt' n'' list '''számi' n'' thief '''szekesz' num six szekeszta num sixth szekesztíu num sixty szervisz n'' service '''szia' intj hello, hi szm̋ v'' to go '''sztan' v'' to be located '''Szvergje' n'' Sweden T '''takfik' v'' to be cute '''takfiki' adj cute takszǻmüke intj thank you te pron I tíu num ten tíuta num tenth tjelés adj blue tok n'' shabby hut '''torupa' n'' question '''torupm̋' v'' to ask '''tőrk' n'' sex '''tvǻ' num two tvǻta num second U Urúb n'' Arab Ú 'úpisök''' n'' north 'úsalan''' v'' to explain Ü 'üszer''' n'' turkey Ű 'űl''' n'' son 'űzver''' n'' uncultivated person V '''viszkunde' n'' mathematics '''vodka' n'' vodka '''vől' num hundred Z zágosz adj yellow zól n father